Hidden Tiger
by Sami-SDGForce
Summary: Leo's fall-n n love! Donny as well! But does anyth-n' go smoothly 4 the guys? No! Set dur-n' season 4. Leo/OC. Don/OC.
1. Love at First Sight

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the show, the characters, etc.; they are owned by Bandai. I do, however, own a couple of characters.

* * *

_**"Hidden Tiger." **_  
Chap. 01. --  
_**"Love at First Sight."**_

* * *

"Evening, Sam?!" 

"Evening, Jo?!" the young girl, Samantha de Milo, said as she walked down the streets of New York City. Unknown to her, 4 shadows were jumping across the rooftops of the buildings that she passed by.

_I don't have a perfect smile,  
maybe I'm just too shy.  
I'm not a beauty queen,  
on covers of magazines.  
But there's something you can't deny,  
I got my own style._

_So what you see is what you get.  
A girl of no regrets._

_I'm not ideal - I'm quite absurd,  
I'm just an imperfect girl.  
I rise above this perfect world,  
I'm just an imperfect, imperfect girl._

_I wouldn't be classed as cool,  
if I have to bend the rules.  
Maybe I don't fit in,  
I don't always win.  
But there's something you can't deny,  
That's my own style._

_So what you see is what you get.  
A girl of no regrets.

* * *

_&&&

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

The 'shadows' were really 5-foot tall humanoid-turtles, each of them wearing a different colored-clad, & carrying a different weapon.

"You coming, Leo?!" the orange-clad wearing & nunchaku carrying jokester of the turtles, Michelangelo, called out to the blue-clad, swordsman, & leader of the turtles.

"I'll catch up with you guys later, O.K.?!" Leonardo said with a tint of confusion in his voice.

"That's not like you, Leo. You O.K.!?" Donatello, the purple-clad, bo staff wielder, & general whiz kid of the turtles, asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied.

"Well, ya don't act like it?!" Raphael, the red-clad, sai user, & hot-head of the turtles. "Nevermind. Just get yourself back before Splinter blows his top, all right?!"

"I will."

* * *

_I'm not ideal -- I'm quite absurd,  
I'm just an imperfect girl.  
I rise above this perfect world,  
I'm just an imperfect, imperfect girl._

_It's all just make-believe,  
the standards that we hear.  
It doesn't have to be,  
a perfect world, a perfect world._

_I'm not ideal -- I'm quite absurd,  
I'm just an imperfect girl.  
I rise above this perfect world,  
I'm just an imperfect, imperfect girl._

* * *

Meanwhile, 10 minutes later...

* * *

Leo had followed the girl all the way to her apartment complex, he even watched from the next building over as she went in. He then snuck onto her balcony to try & see her. That's when he heard her singing:

_I'm not ideal -- I'm quite absurd,  
I'm just an imperfect girl.  
I rise above this perfect world,  
I'm just an imperfect, imperfect girl._

It was coming from the rooftop! He got to see her, singing & dancing the night away. To him, she was beautiful! But then he snapped back to reality. _'Get a grip, Leo?! You're a turtle, & she's a human! It would never work out?!'_ he thought to himself. But he wanted to be with her too badly to stay in the shadows.

* * *

"Oh, you have to go?! So soon?! O.K.! You're a very wonderful dancer!"

"Mind if I cut in?!" Leo joked as he slashed through some drapes nearby on the rooftop, frightening the girl.

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!" she screamed as she started run off from him.

"No, wait?! I'm not going to hurt you?!" he said, calming her down.

"You?! You're a-a..." she said as she then stopped by the sound of something growling. It was a four-legged, wingless, big-dog-sized-&-shaped, blue-colored, dragon! "Spyro?! No, Spyro?! No?!" she then got in front of Leo, put a hand on his chest, & started to defend him. "He's a friend?! Hi there?! My name's Samantha. Pleased to meet you?!"

"How do you do?" he said as they shook hands.

_"Hnm!"_ Spyro grunted in approval as he curlled up into a ball.

They both sighed. "Samantha?! What a lovely name?! My name's Leonardo?!"

She giggled at his words. "Leonardo?! That's a silly name?! I mean, it's perfect?!" They talked a lot of the night away. Samantha told Leonardo to call her 'Sam'. & he told her to call him 'Leo'. When Leo realized that was late, he left right away. Sam stopped him enough to ask him if she could see him again. He told her that he would see her the next night, at the same place, at the same time.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a mysterious place, hidden in the sewers of New York City...

* * *

"Leonardo?! You are late?! This is most not like you?!" A large, humanoid, rat, walked up to Leo, scolding him.

"I know, Master Splinter?! I can explain?!" Leo said, accidently getting into an outburst, something of which, he normally didn't do.

"Oh, you better?!" Raph said.

"Boy?! You've got some 'plaining to do, Leonardo?!" Mikey joked.

"What the shell has gotten into you?" Donny asked.

"I don't know if I can tell you..." Leo said as he hung his head. "...but I'll try?!"

* * *

&&&

* * *

Much later...

* * *

"...& that's what happened!"

Leo's family was shocked!

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!"

"I know! I'm sorry?!" Leo said to his angry brother. He then explained that Sam, the girl he'd been telling them about, accepted him pretty quickly. They were still mad at him, but they forgave him anyway.

* * *

&&&

* * *

The next night, at Central Park...

* * *

"Where is he? He said he'd be here?!"

"Hi there, you here alone?!"

"No, I'm waiting for someone."

"Really?! I'll let him know you're here, O.K.?!"

"I don't think it's that easy?!" Sam said as the stranger then gave her a peck on the cheek. She could have screamed, but she then realized who it was. "Leo?!" the stranger nodded. "Man, Leo, you gave me quite a scare?!"

"Sorry?!"

"That's O.K.!" she said as she ended the hug she & Leo were in. "So?! What's with the disguise?"

"Would you like people seeing who you were if you were a giant, humanoid, turtle?!"

* * *

"I see."

They spented the rest of the night telling each other about themselves. Sam told Leo how she lost her real family, how she found her foster family, & how she came to own Spyro. & in return, Leo told her how he came to be who he is today, how he learned ninjutsu, & how he made a army of enemies.

"So?! You have brothers?!"

"Three, to be correct."

"Tell me 'bout them?!"

"Where to start?!" he rubbed his forehead. "Well, first there's Donatello..."

"Does he perfer Don or Donny?"

"Either one works?!"

* * *

"Oh! Carry on?!"

"He's a real whiz. A brilliant scientist, inventor, engineer, and technological genius. Although, I use swords & wear blue-clad, he uses a bo staff, & he wears purple-clad."

"Really?!"

"Uh-huh. I, uh, want to tell you that in case you run into him, you know, so, you confuse him for me."

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

"Carry on?!"

* * *

"Then there's Michelangelo..."

"Mikey for short, right?! What's he like? What kind of colors does he wears? What kind of weapon does he use?"

"Yeah. He's a real goofball. He wears orange, & he uses nunchucks."

"Well, who else is there?"

"There's Raph."

"Short for Raphael?! What 'bout him!?"

"You got it!" Leo said & then sighed. "He's a bit of a hothead; he wears red, & he's a sai user."

"Single or double?!"

"Double!"

"Somethin' wrong?!"

"No. I'm, uh, fine?!"

* * *

Nearby...

* * *

"I'm gonna kill him?!" said Raph as he watched from atop one of the nearby buildings.

* * *

&&&

* * *

Elsewhere nearby...

* * *

"So, that's why she's been acting strangely?!" a young girl, Sam's sister, Venus, said as she watched from behind some nearby bushes.

* * *

&&&

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Leo & Sam...

* * *

"So, do, uh, do you think your brothers would like me?"

"Oh, they'd adore you!"

"Even Raph?!"

"Even Raph!"

* * *

Much later...

* * *

"Well, it's getting late." Sam said with a smile.

"Hnm?!" Leo then got up & bowed in front of her. "Allow me to walk you home?!"

* * *

&&&

* * *

Shortly later...

* * *

"So, can I see again?"

"Yes."

"Really?!"

* * *

"Yeah. When!?"

"Tomorrow night?! Same place?! Same time?!"

"O.K.!"

"Then tomorrow night at the same place & the same time, it is!"

"See ya then, Leo?!"

"You too, Sam?!"

"Hi, Leo?! How'd your date go!? O.K.?! Great?! Good?! Not-so-good?! Take your pick?!"

"RAPH?!?! What are you doing here!? Are the others with you!?"

* * *

"Nope! It's just you & me!"

"Oh, shell!"

"You wanna me tell what you were thinkin'?"

"I don't know. I think..."

"Yes?!"

"Raph?! You won't tell anyone, not even Master Splinter, what I'm about to say?!"

"If it gets you to talk to me, then O.K.?! I won't tell a soul!"

"I think...I'm falling in love with her!"

"Oh, Leo?!"

"I know?! I sound dumb!"

"Maybe?! But, at least, you're giving yourself a chance to comfirm it?!" Raph said with a sigh. "Look, Leo?! I won't tell anybody, but you gotta tell 'em yourself. That also means tellin' that De Milo girl how you feel as well."

"But how?!"

"Why don't we save that for later?! Let's get you home?!"

"O.K.?!"

* * *

Disclaimer: Sami-SDGForce here!! Gotcha u w/ a cliffhanger, heh?! Don't worry; u'll all find out what happens next soon.

* * *


	2. Hard Not to Fall In Love With You

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the show, the characters, etc.; they are owned by Bandai. I do, however, own a couple of characters.

* * *

_**"Hidden Tiger."**_  
Chap. 01. --  
_**"Hard Not to Fall In Love With You."**_

* * *

"MOM?! VE?! I'M HOME!"

"Hey, Sam. How was your date?"

"Ah!" Sam squeaked a scream as her sister startled her. "Venus?! I, uh, don't know, uh, what you're taking about?!"

"Don't pretend?! I saw you with that boy in the overcoat." Venus then held out several pictures of Sam & Leo together at the park. "I got suspicious & followed you. But I didn't even dream of seeing you with a guy."

"What's goin' on?"

"Mom, you won't believe this! Sam's got a boyfriend!"

"I do not! Leo's just a boy I was suppose to meet at the park."

"Oh, Really?!" Mrs. De Milo slyly said as she cocked an brow. "Well then, how'd your meetin' go!?"

"O.K., I mean, Leo's a really nice...uh...guy. He's real sweet, but he's...uh...just...uh...shy. That's why he wore a trench coat."

* * *

"Oh, really?!"

"Yeah. But, Venus got nosey, & followed to the park, & knowing Venus, she assured the whole thing was a date."

"Hey! Can you blame a girl for wanting to know if her sister's O.K., when said sister starts acting weird!?"

"VENUS CHROMIA DE MILO!!"

"Oh, dear?!"

"Aaaaahhhhh!!"

_"I don't even wanna know."_ Spyro snarled to himself.

"Hey, Spyro?! How was my big boy? Did you behave while I was gone?"

"SAM?!"

* * *

"What?!" Sam said, giving her sister the evil-eye.

"Nevermind?!" Venus said, freaked due to Sam's little trick working. "I got enough on my plate! I ran into some guy in a turtle costune on the way here, thank you?!"

"Turtle costune?!"

"Yeah, you heard right."

"So, my lil' darlin', did'cha get this guy's name?"

"His name's Dontello, Mom; he's just your regular-everyday-sensitive-sweet-peace-loving-whiz-kid."

"Dontello?!" Sam was freaked at what she had just heard. "Whiz kid?!"

"Yeah, a whiz kid. You know, like I am?!"

"You're just a hacker, Ve. There's difference!"

"Is not!"

* * *

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"GIRLS?!?!"

_"STOP IT YOU TWO, YOU SOUND LIKE A COUPLE OF SIX-WEEK-OLD PUPS FIGHTING OVER A DOG TREAT YOU BOTH EASILY SHARE!?!?!"_

"Sometimes that pet of yours scares me, you know that, sis?!"

"I guess."

* * *

The next morning.....

* * *

"Hey, Sam!"

"Hey, Leo!" Sam replied as her mysterious new friend greeted the teenage, bob-headed, blue-eyed, brunette, at the door of the apartment where she lived. "So?! What're ya doing here?"

"I.....uh.....I just had to see you again!"

"Leo-- "

"Hey, Sam! Who's at the door? It'd better not be another one of those stupid salesman -- I'm still sore from the last one we took down together!" Venus exclaimed as she approached the door, but freaked when she saw Leo. "Aah!"

"Wait, I can explain!" Sam replied as she tried to calm the black-haired, amber-eyed, teen down. "Leo, this is Venus, my lttle sis." she introduced her sibling. "Ve, this is Leo, my new best friend."

"Hi?!"

* * *


End file.
